


Give Up There

by buginme



Category: Urinetown: The Musical - Hollmann/Kotis
Genre: Angst, I Tried, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 02:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17500271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buginme/pseuds/buginme
Summary: Lockstock is a sad boi™. I'm also the worst.





	Give Up There

“You never seemed to be one for places like this, Barrel. Gloom just… Doesn’t fit you. Don’t you think?”

Getting no response from the other was normal by now, but that didn’t stop Lockstock from carrying on with his usual banter. In fact, it only encouraged him to keep going. Dumb jokes kept away doubt and tears.

“Gloomy gloomy darkness,” he sang to himself, dropping himself down to sit next to the other. “What ever happened to my cheery man?”

He knew what happened, of course. Everyone did, and everyone else accepted it. Everyone except Lockstock; he couldn’t accept such a thing. Maybe that was why he was still trying for something. For anything.

“.. You don’t need to answer that. I-I guess I know what happened. I just.. Don’t want to accept it. No one did- but after a month it’s prob-” a voice crack made him pause, but after taking in a shaky breath he decided to try again, speaking along his exhale to avoid a sob. “It’s probably time to, huh?”

He hadn’t expected to cry like this, but it was almost welcome. The hot tears provided an odd sort of comfort against the bitter cold in his heart.

“I’m sorry, Isaac. I.. I _know_ I should have protected you- I just- I _couldn’t_ and I _regret_ that- I regret it more than _anything I’ve ever done._ ” He couldn’t even be angry with the fact that he was openly sobbing now. “I _loved_ you! I loved you more than _anything_! And.. And I gave it all up for _what_? Some fame? A little recognition? For the things you _insisted_ I deserved?” He didn’t even wince as his fist pounded down onto his thigh. “You thought I was good enough! Why didn’t I just give up there?!” His voice dropped to a whisper, head bowing down to avoid looking at the other. “ _Why didn’t I just give up there?_ ”

All went silent after that, the only noise being the stifled sobs escaping the officer. It stayed like that for a few moments, cries echoing across the area until he finally decided to get up.

His legs trembled beneath him as he left the graveyard for the last time.


End file.
